El ascenso de la Luz de la Luna
by BlaserothMoonlight
Summary: Este es el origen de el heredero de la luna, Blaseroth Moonlight


Febrero 05, 2010  
Esta historia comienza con un chico que acabo de cumplir 16 años el dia de hoy.

Su dia comenzo como cualquiera, despues de las clases, el va a su trabajo de medio tiempo en una pizzeria en una esquina de una calle

\- De seguro me van a dar feliz cumpleaños aqui - Penso el.  
Paso el tiempo y nadie dijo nada a excepcion de una caja de dulces que le habia dado alguien que tambien trabaja ahi, despues del trabajo, se fue rumbo a su apartamento cuando se encuentra con una chica con una capa de estilo renacentista

\- Quien sera esa chica - Penso el mientras que se acercaban en el anden.  
Por el otro lado de la historia, la chica tambien estuvo pensando en lo que pasaban en el anden

Algo que el chico noto fue que no podia ser una persona normal, penso que podria haber sido una Cosplayer saliendo de una convencion de anime.  
Cuando ambos cruzaron en el camino, esta le susurra "Mira en tu mano".  
El chico reacciona al escucharle y miro su mano derecha... tenia una bolsa.. supuestamente una bolsa de monedas asi que... le habia quitado la cinta que tenia sujetada, y la levanto por la parte inferior

habia caido una moneda entre todas y esta decia en el reverso un grabado que vagamente decia..  
\- "En Celestia confiamos"... que demonios? -replico al leer el grabado en la moneda, cuyo mismo grabado tambien estaba escrito en el resto de las monedas.

y justo cuando el replico... la chica habia respondido...  
\- Quieres saber de donde son esas monedas? -habia dicho con un acento distinguido.

El no sabia que decir al momento, ya que creia que podia ser una mala broma que le estuviera haciendo la chica encapuchada...  
pero de repente..  
\- Ugh... que demonios?! - Sentia que le estaban estrujando el cuerpo alrededor de la cintura.. Luego al ver abajo se dio cuenta de una luz purpura que era lo que le tenia atado alrededor.

Lo siguiente que se dio cuenta fue que le estaba llevando a un callejon.. suponiendo que le iban a robar.

\- Oye! - Grito, para ver si le escuchaba  
\- Silencio... arruinaras la coartada  
\- Coartada.. espera que rayos haces?!  
\- Solo deja y te explico en un momento.. es para que no nos vean - Le habia respondido ella

"Sono un ruido, probablemente de una caja.. y la chica dejo al chico en el callejon

\- Bueno... explica que rayos te sucede, atrayendo a un chico de preparatoria a un callejon!?

La chica reacciono de manera immediata y le respondio

\- Realmente... tu quieres saber... bueno - Se quito la capa del rostro y el chico quedo impactado al verla

\- E.. Eres... Eres un caballo!?  
\- Pony, señor Sabelotodo, y eso no es lo importante ahora mismo - Respondio  
\- Tu eres el que me va ayudar, veras... eres un proyecto que hago  
\- aja... y porque tengo que ser yo?  
\- Veras... necesito un conejillo de indias para experimentar con algo para hacer lo que quiero hacer... y tu, amigo... TU me vas a ayudar a que eso sea exitoso  
\- Muestra para que me quieres usar  
\- Bueno... deja que LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRRRRRIXIE TE DEJE SORPENDIDO CON ESTE HECHIZO - Respondio con entusiasmo.

Luego, usando su cuerno... ella saco un rollo de papel con unos escritos y canalizo su energia hacia el chico, para mostrar que iba a hacer...

\- Me siento extraño... - Dijo el- Solo espera... que este hechizo tarda en surtir efecto... solo espera - Y justo cuando dijo eso, el hechizo surtia efecto.

El cuerpo del chico empezo a cambiar de repente... sus brazos se hicieron patas, su cuerpo se hizo rojo y le crecieron orejas en la cabeza y tambien un cuerno... se habia vuelto un Unicornio

\- Q... Q... QUE!?  
\- Que te parece... te gusta?  
\- M... M... ME PAREZCO A TI!  
\- Por muy poco... mira a tus patas traseras - Al escuchar esto, miro y se dio cuenta que eran impares a las frontales  
\- Ese era un hechizo de cambio fisico... ahora te vez asi  
\- Eso lo hicistes tu!?  
\- Desafortunadamente... no, esto lo hizo el Unicornio mas poderoso de Equestria... mi tierra... pero basta de charla... vayamos alla  
\- Espera... directamente dices que vamos a ir alla?  
\- Exactamente

Saco otro rollo de papel y abrio una brecha en el muro  
\- Salta  
\- "Gulp"

Los dos saltaron dentro de la brecha y estuvieron viajando a travez de La Tierra y Equestria

... Pero en lo que estuvieron viajando, Trixie se dio cuenta de algo

...

Ya cuando los dos estuvieron del otro lado, Trixie le hablo a el chico

\- Bienvenido a esta tierra colorida llamada Equestria  
\- Se ve un tanto... demasiado colorida  
\- Si, lo se... pero... aunque no lo creas... este lugar a veces se pone un poco peligroso con los monstruos que aparecen de vez en cuando  
\- Una pregunta...  
\- Hmm?  
\- No habias gritado que te llamabas "Trixie"?  
\- Si, ese es mi nombre... Me llamo Trixie, Trixie Lulamoon... una maga de calle  
\- Pues... no pareces de calle  
-bueno... basta de mi, necesito que hagas algo... que nombre te gustaria llevar en esta nueva vida?

...  
\- Que piensas de... "Blaseroth"? - Trixie asintio hacia la eleccion del chico  
\- Ahora... tu nombre en este lugar sera Blaseroth

...

\- Te vere en un año... entonces... cuidate - Trixie desaparecio en el bosque y no fue vista otra vez  
De ahi en adelante comenzo...

\- ... La aventura de Blaseroth

-FIN DEL PROLOGO-


End file.
